


Embrium

by Cashmerebunni



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashmerebunni/pseuds/Cashmerebunni
Summary: A pair of elves flirt in a dirty, rank cave.
Kudos: 2





	Embrium

"You know, this isn't what I'd call a good first impression," muttered the mage, "though I have to admit, I do have an affinity for dark, damp caves." He'd receive a scalding glare from his female companion, which he could just barely make out through the muggy darkness surrounding them. The distant dripping of water echoed against the walls. The two found themselves stuck, tied to a sturdy pillar just big enough to support the craggy ceiling above them. Rope chafed at their arms, enough to handicap their movement. “I’m startin’ to get real tired of your smart-ass mouth, ‘Taki,” grumbled the elf, steeping in rage, her face red enough to glow. How long had they been down there? Just hours before, the two had set off to claim the bounty on some bandit bonehead, easy job. Sneak into the scary cave hide-out, slay the lackeys, bring ol’ Denzel Ferrethart home and bathe in gold. What went wrong? Ellana would take a peak back at her mage companion, who sat sulking beside her, his nose turned to the ceiling, examining the pointed stalactites perched ominously above. She pondered this for hours. What went wrong? The sneaking, that was easy, she knew her way around the dark, and her companion wasn’t half bad. The guards were easy. One thwack on the head, down they went. The leader, Ferrethart, however… an elf, but they knew that. The crude drawing on the poster gave that away. But where did he go? One moment, he stood there, surrounded by frosted henchmen, but then… he moved like lightning. The two could barely breathe before they collapsed, out cold, only to wake up half-bare and tied. Ellana was separated from her beloved bow, no doubt sold off already to a smelter to be reforged, and Mattaki’s staff? The thing was enchanted. Ellana took a deep breath, trying to rid her brain of such suffocating intrusive thoughts. “Ellie,” Mattaki started, turning his gaze back to her, his tone a bit more serious than before. “C’mon, what are we gonna do? Don’t just sit there and mope. I’m sure we can figure something out.” The way his voice reverberated against the walls around them made her cheeks warm. She knew he was right, he always was more practical. That’s why she liked him, he was a valuable partner. She’d look back to him, softer, listening. “... I know. What’dya think? I can barely move my arms.” She’d struggle, wincing at the chafing on her pale, freckled skin. He’d shake his head. “No, stop, not like that.” He’d nod his head up towards the ceiling, signaling to one of the spiked rock-forms overhead. “Watch,” he said. And she did. 

It was like magic. Actually, it was magic. Frost magic. A bolt the color of fresh snow snapped through the air, latching on to one of the stalactites above. The cave shook, the sound like thunder. Ellana would gulp, her cheeks and everything surrounding the pair illuminated with a soft blue glow. The crystallized stone would crackle, teetering and snapping off the ceiling. It crashed onto the floor below, shattering into jagged, sharp pieces, resembling glass. Mattaki would exhale, and the two of them would suddenly realize just how cold the room became, their breathing warm and saturated in the frosty air. “Holy h-hell, Taki! Since when w-were you able to do that?” The small elf shivered, her teeth chattering. Mattaki would breathe raggedly for a few moments, before he turned to her, a bit paler than before. “Well, technically, I shouldn't be able to. M-my staff funnels all of my magical energy into casting. But… I’ve been studying.” He’d muster a smile, clearly happy with himself. Ellana would return his smile, a bit more coy, her brow raising in it’s signature way. “Well, look at ya’! I’m proud of ya’, frosty!” Now it was his turn to blush, looking away from her and chuckling. “T-Thanks,” he’d mumble. Ellana would squirm her way down deeper into the rope’s hold, her legs batting at one of the shards on the floor. Mattaki would kick it over, and she’d grab it between her toes, wrestling it over to her lap. She’d struggle to grab it with her stiff, bound arm, her fingers fishing for it. “D-damn it all, I can barely move…” She’d mumble, her cheeks hot with frustration yet again. “If only… I… Uurgh!” She’d exclaim, ramming her arm through the rope and stretching enough to grab it, her knuckles white around it’s jagged form. She’d laugh, half in celebration, half in feral anger. Mattaki would watch, a bit wide-eyed. This was familiar to him, however. And a bit amusing, though he winced at the thought of expressing that, knowing full well just how skilled she was with knives. Ellana would whittle at the rope rabidly, and the smell of burnt fiber filled the cold, cluttered room. And then… it snapped. It was glorious, the sound. And the relief… the tiny elf would bounce up from her seated position, accomplished, and she’d help her partner to his feet. She’d realize as he stood up that the both of them were only left with their small clothes, she couldn’t see his chest bound under the rope, yet here it was, welted with small red indents from the binding. She’d look away, sighing and scanning the room for their belongings. It’s not like she hadn’t seen it before, but… the setting was intimate. And she’d be a fool to not admit that the two had a sort of tension ever since that night at the Gala. But that was what she was, a fool.


End file.
